hyun family
by kimyori95
Summary: this is The hyuners Family first anniversary. - i cant make summary just RCL, thanks - Jung Daehyun -appa- Byun baekhyun -eomma- Kim taehyung -adeul- DAEBAEKTAE FAMILY


Cast: Jung DaeHyun

Jung (byun) BaekHyun (gs)

Jung (kim) Taehyung

Ps: Cast milik allah swt, orang tuanya, dan entertainment mereka. Akan tetapi jalan cerita milik Kim Yo Ri. Many typo of course. I didn't do editing yet… just have fun and RCL please. If you didn't like GS or Yaoi fanfic don't read and just out from here. And this is gift for my lovely eonni (or not =.=') Han Yu Ri eonni for celebrate the first year of Hyuners family #1stAnniversaryHyunersFamily

*normal pov*

Cuit cuit cuit..

Suara burung gereja yang sedang bertengger di depan jendela kamar menandungkan cicitan yang indah. Kita masuk lebih dalam lagi, terlihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang tidur berpelukan diatas tempat tidur king size mereka. Mereka begitu terlelap hingga tidak menyadari matahari sudah menampak kan dirinya.

Clekkk..

Suara pintu terbuka dan melihatkan bocah berumur 5 tahun yang memeluk boneka singa dan masih dengan bulatan piyamanya yang bergambar singa juga.

"EOMMAAA!" teriak bocah itu mengejutkan sepasang kekasih yang tidur tersebut. Wanita yang di anggap eomma oleh sang bocah tersebut terbangun duduk dengan mata melotot bulan sabitnya sedangkan sang lelaki yang memeluk wanita tersebut hanya menerjap-nerjapkan mata elangnya.

"APPA! PALLI IREONNA! Entar TaeTae telat appa!" sang bocah yang di panggil TaeTae tersebut menggoncang-goncangkan lelaki yang dia panggil appa. Sang eomma yang melihat sang anak mengguncangkan sang appa tersebut tersenyum lembut dan membelai surai sang suami.

"DaeHyunie.. ireonna palli… entar jagoan kita telat ke sekolahnya." Sang suami yang bernama daehhyun itu pun menghentikan gerakan sang istri dan anaknya.

"aku masih ngantuk baekie." Katanya lirih.

"appa! Entar tae telat apa! Ayo appa bangun… cepat! Cepat!" seru taehyung sambil naik ke badan daehyun. Daehyun yang merasakan taehyung duduk di atas perutnya menarik sang anak kedalam pelukaannya dan menarik sang istri juga kedalam dekapannya.

"Kyaaaaaa" sura kekagetan merka. "appa bilang appa masih ngantuk chagi.." daehyun pun makin erat memeluk sang malaikatnya.

"appa! Appa bau iler!" seru taehyung sambil mendorong daehyun dari pelukannya.

"hajimaaa~~~"rengek daehyun dan makin memeluk mereka, baekhyun yang hanya pasrah Cuma bisa merolling eyes terhadap tinggah laku sang suami.

"dae… cepat lepas pelukanmu! Taehyung dan kamu perlu mandi dan berangkat!" seru baekhyun melepas pelukan daehyun dan bergi ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan pagi mereka.

"ahhh… kaja tae-ah! Mau mandi bareng appa?" Tanya daehyun ke taehyung.

"OGAH! TAE BISA MANDI SENDIRI!" triak taehyung sambil berlari ke kamar madinya.

Daehyun yang melihat hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala terhadap jagoannya itu tersebut.

*skip time*

Keluarga kecil tersebut sudah berkumpul di meja makan mereka, terlihat sang ibu yang menyuruh sang anak untuk memakan sayurnya.

"tae-ah kamu harus makan sayurnya juga sayang, entar kamu sakit." Rayu sang ibu – baekhyun – kepada sang anaknya –taehyung -.

"ga mau! Pahittt!" rengek taehyung sambil menggoyang-yangkan badannya di tempat duduk. "taetae ga suka sayur, eomma!"

Baekhyun pun akhirnya pasrah terhadap tingkah sang anaknya, dia melirik ke daehyun karena hanya daehyun yang biasanya bisa menyuruh sang anak memakan sayurnya. Daehyun yang merasakan lirikan sang istri kepadanya akhirnya angkat bicara.

"tae chagi, kamu kenapa ga memakan sayurnya juga sayang?"

"pahit appa! Tae ga suka pahit!"

"tapi entar sayurnya nangis loh. Entar tae dosa loh membuang makan seperti itu, entar malaikat bilang ke Tuhan loh kalo tae anak yang nakal, ga mau makan sayur."

Taehyung yang mendegernyapun menjadi diam seribu bahasa. "TIDAK! TAE BUKAN ANAK NAKAL!" triak taehyung yang terlihat mau nangis.

"kalau begitu sayurnya di makan ya?" taehyung pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan melahap makanannya dan juga sayurnya. "nah begitu baru anak appa!" seru daehyun mengusap rambut taehyung lembut.

Baekhyun yang melihatnya pun menjadi senang. "gomawo!" bisiknya ke daehyun.

"cheonma." Daehyun pun mengecup pipi sang istri.

*skip time*

Ting tong teng tong.

Bell akhirnya sekolah taehyung pun berbunyi. Taehyung dan kawan-kawannya pun keluar dari kelas mereka.

"tae! Kamu mau pulang denganku tidak? Eomma ku sudah datang menjeput tuh!" Oh jungkook gadis manis yang bisa di panggil kookie oleh taehyung.

"gwenchana kookie-ah, entar appa datang menjeputku kok." Tolak taehyung dengan halus.

"KOOKIE AH!" terdengar teriakan merdu wanita memanggil jungkook.

"EOMMA!" teriak jungkook balik sambil berlari ke wantia tersebut. "eomma, bogoshiposeo~~~" seru manja jungkook terhadap wanita tersebut Xi Luhan atau sekarang menjadi Oh Luhan yang notabe seorang penyanyi solo yang masih terkenal di dunia entertainment.

"annyeonghaseyo, ajjuma!" sapa taehyung ke Luhan.

"annyeong, tae-ah. Masih belum di jemput, sayang?" Tanya luhan

"belum, jumma. Sepertinya appa sedikit telat hari ini." Jawab taehyung sambil mepoutkan bibirnya.

"aigoooo kwiyeopta uri taetae!" seru Luhan berfansgriling ria terhadap taehyung.

"eomma~~~ kookie juga imut kok!" seru jungkook tidak terima bahwa taehyung lebih imut darinya di mata eommanya.

"hahahahaha chagi, kamu selalu imut di mata eomma." Seru luhan sambil mencubit pipi sang anak.

TIN TIN…

Suara klakson mobil yang terdengar di belakang luhan melihatkan daehyun di dalamnya.

"APPA!" seru taehyung senang begitu sang appa akhirnya datang menjemput. Daehyun pun turun dari mobilnya dan menyapa Luhan.

"annyeong, noona! Sudah lamakah?"

"tidak kok, baru saja mereka keluar dari kelasnya."

"oh baguslah. Annyeong kookie" sapa daehyun ke jungkook.

"annyeong ajjushi." Sapa jungkook balek dengan senyum indahnya.

"baik lah.. kalau begitu kami duluan ya noona. Sepertinya baek sudah menunggu di rumah." Kata daehyun

*skip time*

"EOMMA! KAMI PULANG!" teriakan taehyung yang membahana di depan pintu masuk.

"eoh… kalian sudah pulang?" Tanya baekhyun dengan mata sayunya. Terlihat dia sedikit kelahan. Daehyun yang menyadari perubahan baekhyun mendadak cemas.

"kamu kenapa yeobo? Mukamu pucat sekali?" bisik daehyun ke baekhyun supaya taehyung tidak mengetahuinya. Taehyung yang sudah duduk di depan tv dengan menonton kartoon favoritnya pororo

"gwenchana, Cuma kecapean saja." Balasnya berbisik

"jinjja? Kita bisa ke rumah sakit kalo kamu tidak enak badan sayang."

"tidak apa-apa yeobo, ini emang siklusnya."

"maksud kamu?" daehyun yang tidak tau apa-apa yang terjadi terhadap sang istri semakin cemas.

"huhhh kamu ikut aku!" baekhyun menyeret daehyun ikut ke kamar mereka.

Baekhyun membuka laci kecil yang didekat meja riasnya dang mengeluarkan sesuatu dan memberikannya ke daehyun. Daehyun yang semakin bingung pun menerima pemberian tersebut yang ternyata adalah test peck yang menunjukan dua garis disana.

Daehyun hanya bisa bengong melihat apa yang dia pegang dan melotot ke baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah akan hasil tersebut.

"ini punya kamu?" Tanya daehyun tidak percaya. "ini test pack kamu yang baru kan?" baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas karena dia merasa pusing.

"itu yang terbaru yeobo, kalau kamu tidak percaya kita bisa kerumah sakit sekarang." Kata baekhyun duduk di pinggiran kasur, daehyun mengikutinya.

"tidak! Aku percaya kepada kamu. Trimakasih! Trimakasih!" daehyun pun memeluk baekhyun dan menciumnya bertubi-tubi.

"trimakasih sudah memberikan malaikat kecil baru untuk ku." Ucap daehyun sambil mengecup bibir baekhyun sayang.

"tidak.. seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih." Ucap baekhyun. "trimakasih segalanya."

"eomma! Eomma kenapa?" sura taehyung yang tiba-tiba terdengar di kamar daebaek.

"eomma tidak apa-apa sayang. Sebentar lagi kamu bakalan jadi kakak." Kata baekhyun memeluk taehyung.

"benarkah? Tae bakalan dapat saeng, eomma? Yeosaeng ato namsaeng eomma?" Tanya taehyung bertubi-tubi.

"kita belum tau sayang, sekitar 4 bulan lagi baru tau dia yeosaeng ato namsaeng." Kata daehyun mengelus rambut taehyung

"yahhhh lama sekali eomma? Dedeknya masih disini ya eomma?" Tanya taehyung sambil mengelus perut baekhyun.

"ne, saengnya masih kecil di sini." Jawab baekhyun sambil mengelus perutnya yang masi rata itu.

"saeng cepat gede ya! oppa bakalan sayang saengie."

"oppa? Tae mau dedeknya cewe ya?" Tanya daehyun.

"ne appa! Tae maunya dedek cewe."

"ya sudah, kita liat kedepannya aja ya, sayang?" daehyun memeluk malaikatnya dengan hati yang senang. Sebentar lagi juga bakalan ada malaikat yang hadir di keluarganya.

FIN

FINALLY SELESAI JUGA!

Hahahahahahahaha ini aku ngebut loh bikinnya. Yah namanya juga fanfic lepas dan tampa ide awal. Ini juga adiah mendadak. Kkkkk

Ini aku bikin dikarenakan hari jadinya hyun family yang ke satu tahun. Taunya juga gara2 YuRi eonni, kalo enggak… mana bakalan tau… kkkk

Makasih udah baca ya… buat para THE HYUN FAMILY DAEHYUN BAP BAEKHYUN EXO DAN TAEHYUN BTS di facebook dan FFN. Makasih udah menjadi teman yang sering bikin gw panas dingin karena kejahilan kalian yang kadang bikin gw puyeng… makasih buat Han YuRI eonni yang membuat kita saling kenal satu sama lain di FFN ini…

Makasih banyak ya… semoga kedepannya makin erat pertemanan kita dan makin banyak momen DaeBaekTaenya… kkkkkkk

Happy 1st Anniversary guys…

Love you…

Jangan lupa RCL ya…


End file.
